Im Denkarium
by Tenshi-Lili
Summary: Was Harry Potter im Dekarium hätte sehen sollen. Slash Pairing: SiriusRemus


**Dieser verdammte Rotzlöffel! Wie konnte Harry nur so dreist sein und sich seine  
Erinnerungen ansehen! Nachdem Severus Snape den Schüler Montaque aus der  
Schülertoilette befreit und den armen, verwirrten Jungen in den Krankenflügel  
gebrachte hatte, kehrte er wieder in sein Büro zurück und wurde durch das zerstörte  
Glas mit den toten Schaben und dem auf dem Schreibtisch stehenden Denkarium  
wieder an Harry Potters Tat erinnert. Warum hatte er seine Erinnerungen wohl in das  
Denkarium eingeschlossen? Doch damit dieser Potter-Bengel sie während des   
Okklumentik-Unterrichts nicht versehendlich finden konnte. Snape schnaubte vor Wut.  
Und dann erwischte dieses dumme Kind auch noch eine seiner peinlichsten und  
erniedrigensten Erinnerungen.  
Oh, wie er James Potter und Sirius Black damals gehasst hatte! Und wie er gerade in  
diesem Augenblick Harry hasste!  
Nur schwer konnte Snape sich wieder beruhigen. Lass dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen   
übermannen, schalt er sich. Er atmete dreimal tief durch und nahm dann das Denkarium  
an sich, rührte mit seinem Zauberstab darin herum, um sich seine dort verstauten  
Erinnerungen wieder einzuverleiben. Dabei maulte er vor sich hin:  
"Warum gerade diese Erinnerung? Warum nicht die Geschehnisse, die sich eine Nacht  
zuvor ereignet haben?"  
Ja, dachte Snape und musste hämisch grinsen. Dann würde Harry seinen ach so  
geliebten Patenonkel sicher mit ganz anderen Augen sehen. Kurzentschlossen ließ   
Snape sich genau in diese Erinnerung fallen, die sich noch im Denkarium befand, um  
sie noch einmal mitzuerleben.**

Sekunden später fand er sich außerhalb Hogwarts wieder, nahe dem großen See, den  
die Erstklässler am Anfang des Schuljahres überqueren müssen. Es war eine klare  
Nacht. Der fast volle Mond leuchtete hell, sodass Snape ohne künstliche Lichtquelle  
eine gute Sicht hatte. Er entdeckte schnell sein junges Ich, das durch das weiche Gras  
schritt und die wunderbare Stille der Nacht genoss. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke hatte   
in seiner Schulzeit oft schlecht geschlafen und deshalb gerne heimlich nächtliche  
Wanderungen durch die Gärten von Hogwarts gemacht.

Ein leises Lachen war plötzlich zu hören. Snape wusste, was jetzt geschehen würde und  
folgte seinem jungen Ego, das dem Geräusch neugierig nachging. Am Seeufer  
angekommen entdeckte dieses nämlich Sirius Black und Remus Lupin, die  
nebeneinander am Ufer auf dem Gras saßen und sich leise unterhielten. Snapes junges  
Ich versteckte sich hinter einem Busch, um unentdeckt dem Gespräch zu lauschen. 

"…dann ist James über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert und lang hingefallen. Du hättest  
sein Gesicht sehen sollen.",  
erzählte Sirius gerade fröhlich.   
Remus lachte leise auf. "Und Evans hat natürlich alles mitangesehen. Stimmt's?"  
"Natürlich!",   
antwortete Sirius grinsend.  
"Wenn er so weiter macht, bekommt er Lily nie dazu mit ihm auszugehen.",  
bemerkte Remus trocken. Hätten sie sich nicht gegenseitig den Mund zu gehalten, wären  
sie in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen.

Remus beruhigte sich zuerst wieder. Mit einem da-müssen-wir-wohl-ein-bisschen-  
nachhelfen-Blick legte er sich ins Gras, schaute in den klaren Himmel und beobachtete  
die Sterne. Sirius tat es ihm gleich.  
Eine Weile lang lagen sie nur schweigend nebeneinander und Snapes junges Ich wollte  
sich schon entfernen, als Remus plötzlich einen lauten Seufzer von sich gab.

"Was ist?"  
Sirius drehte sich zu seinem Freund und blickte ihn fragend an. Remus seufzte  
abermals.  
"Es ist bald wieder Vollmond…"  
Er brach ab und schluckte schwer. Sein schönes Gesicht verzog sich in schmerzhafter   
Erinnerung an das, was er jeden Monat durchleben musste.  
Der Andere streckte seine Hand aus, strich beruhigend über Lupins kurzes, braunes  
Haar und blickte ihn liebevoll an.  
"Keine Sorge, mein Moony, ich passe wie immer auf dich auf, wenn es soweit ist. Das  
weißt du doch..."  
Remus lächelte schwach.  
"Ach, Sirius! Wenn ich dich nicht hätte."  
Er schlang die Arme um den Hals seines Freundes und vergrub sein Gesicht, das kurz  
vor Vollmond noch bleicher war als sonst schon in dessen Nacken.  
"Versprich mir eines. Lass mich nie alleine. Ja!", nuschelte er und lugte traurig durch  
Sirius' langes Haar. Sirius legte seine Arme um ihn und antwortete: "Ich verspreche es  
dir. Und nicht einmal hundert Dementoren können mich von dir wegholen."  
Schon alleine die Erwähnung der Wächter von Askaban ließ die Luft um sie herum um  
einige Grad kälter werden.  
Welche Ironie, dachte Snape. Gerade dieses Schicksal war Sirius viele Jahre später  
widerfahren. 

"Hör auf, so etwas zu sagen.",  
schimpfte Remus, löste sich aus der Umarmung, setzte sich wieder auf und sah Sirius  
vorwurfsvoll an.  
"Hör du auf so viel nachzudenken, Remus! Die Nacht ist viel zu schön, um trübe   
Gedanken zu haben!"  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Sirius ebenfalls und blickte seinem Freund tief in die  
Augen.  
"Viel zu schön…",  
wiederholte er träumerisch. Dabei zwinkerte er Remus neckend zu. Der blickte noch  
vorwurfsvoller drein und beeilte sich: "Oh nein, Sirius! Nicht hier! Das kannst du nicht  
im Ernst vorhaben."  
Sirius machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht.  
"Es schlafen doch alle. Auch James und Peter. Warum also nicht!"  
Heftig mit den Armen fuchtelnd versuchte Remus seinen Freund auf Abstand zu halten, der  
ihn plötzlich an den Hüften packte.  
Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Als Sirius dann auch noch anfing ihn auf den Mund zu  
küssen, gab er seinen Kampf auf und erwiderte den Kuss.  
Snapes junges Ich schnaubte angewidert, rührte sich aber nicht vom Fleck.

"Du unverbesserlicher Kerl…",  
hauchte Remus, nachdem er sich endlich von dem Kuss hatte lösen können. Er erntete  
ein breites Grinsen von Sirius, der sich gerade an Remus Hemd zu schaffen machte.  
Sanft strich er über die helle, glatte Haut von Remus' nun freigelegtem Oberkörper.  
"Ich mach doch gar nichts.",  
feixte er, während er kurz innehielt, um sich seines eigenen Hemdes zu entledigte.  
Remus lachte hell auf. Er ließ sich wieder im Gras nieder und stöhnte leise vor Lust   
auf, als Sirius daraufhin sofort anfing seinen Hals zu küssen und mit den Lippen  
langsam Richtung Brust wanderte. Immer schwerer atmend fing Sirius an, an Remus'  
linker Brustwarze zu knabbern. Plötzlich hielt er inne, blickte zu seinem Freund hoch   
und fragte ihn wieder ganz unschuldig:  
"Soll ich aufhören?"  
"Wieso? Du machst doch gar nichts.",   
erwiderte Remus grinsend, schlang seine Arme wieder um Sirius' Hals und zog ihn  
küssend zu sich auf den Rasen, wo er sich hastig an dessen Hose zu schaffen machte.

Snape hatte genug gesehen. Den Rest kannte er ja schon und er war nicht besonders   
erpicht darauf, sich das Liebesspiel dieser damals gerade mal sechzehnjährigen Jungen  
noch einmal anzusehen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach die Formel, die ihn  
wieder aus dem Denkarium herauskatapultierte.  
Wieder die Wände seines Büros erblickend, fragte Snape sich, was Lupin, der ja  
eigentlich ein netter Kerl war, nur an diesem Black gefunden hatte und ob er wohl seine  
Beziehung nach dessen Ausbruch aus Askaban vor drei Jahren wieder so 'vertieft' hatte  
wie einst?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte verächtlich. Was interessierte ihn das perverse  
Liebesleben dieser beiden Idioten? Er stellte das Denkarium beiseite und blickte sich  
mit finsterer Miene in seinem Büro um. Es war höchste Zeit mit dem Aufräumen   
anzufangen. Er hasste Unordnung!

Eines fragte er sich jedoch noch, bevor er damit begann das zerbrochene Glas mit den   
toten Schaben mit "Reparus" wieder in Ordnung zu bringen:  
Warum hatte er nie das Geheimnis der Beiden gegen sie verwendet oder seinen  
Mitschülern davon erzählt, sondern es all die Jahre für sich behalten? Er wusste keine   
Antwort darauf.

Ende 


End file.
